Matthew & Destiny: My Love To You Is More Than Anything!
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about Matthew Buchanan and Destiny Evans about what happened three years later after the revival of OLTL in 2013, Matthew and Destiny are back together again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Matthew & Destiny: My Love to You is more than anything!**_

 ** _By: LilNate03_**

 _A/N: Hey OLTL Fans and Mestiny Fans! I'm back to write more stories of OLTL Fanfiction. I really miss making writing Matthew and Destiny stories. Matthew and Destiny was the reason why I watch OLTL, I love all the characters of OLTL but, I love the Matthew and Destiny couple scene. I wish OLTL was back on air on ABC at 1:00 while GH will be on at 2. I heard that fans are making petition for One Life To Live to come on Netflix which that would be a very good idea since I have Netflix anyway._

 _Well, here is my version on what will Matthew, Destiny, Drew and all the OLTL Characters will be doing in 2016 after the last episode of the revival of OLTL in 2013. Enjoy!_

 **June 15th 2016**

 **Matthew POV**

 _[ Three years ago been really crazy in Llanview, my best friend, Jeffrey King is a bad guy in disguise and he is working for Carl Peterson. Everyone eventually figure it out as him and Carl Peterson has been sent away to Llanview Prison. I did save Destiny from Jeffrey which he almost tried to kill Destiny. I save the girl of my dreams and beat the living hell out of Jeffrey like a Buchanan._

 _Destiny finally kiss me, me made up and we decided to give our relationship another try and focus on our family with our son, Drew. I'm so glad I have my Destiny and my son, Drew back. They mean the world to me and I will be a fool to loose them again because I love them. The Buchanan/King/Manning apartment turn into The Buchanan-Evans apartment or just Buchanan apartment since Jeffrey is in prison and Dani decided to move out of the apartment to give me and Destiny space for our son, Drew while she move back in with her mom, Tea until she finds another place for herself.]_

It was late morning as Matthew woke up laying down in the bed shirtless under the covers as his sexy hot girlfriend, Destiny was staring at him with a smile on his face. Destiny is very slim like a model and brown skin; Destiny has long highlighted brown hair with blonde as she looks very beautiful than ever. Destiny didn't have nothing on her as she was completely naked in bed as she was covered.

" Morning sleepy head." Destiny smiles at him which Matthew smiles back at her.

" Morning bae." Matthew replies back to her as he kiss her tenderly. Matthew has gotten more mature now, very charming looking and muscular looking as well.

" This is like the dream come true! I have you with me raising our son, us being a couple and being a family to our son, Drew means a lot to me." Destiny said as she rub Matthew's face. " You don't know how bad I want this."

" I know and I'm sorry I didn't come clean to you sooner, I was mess up." Matthew apologizes to Destiny which Destiny stops him.

" Matthew, you don't have to explain yourself to me." said Destiny.

" No, I do, I owe you that for missing out raising our son, being faithful and honest to you. Des, you were the only person that have my back over the years when I couldn't walk at the time to having troubles with my parents issues to Eddie Ford and to Me being in a coma while you was pregnant. And all this time I been a jerk to you and especially to our son. And I'm so sorry Des." Matthew apologizes again to her which Destiny cries into tears as she smile at Matthew and gave him a kiss.

" I know you are sorry, and I forgive you. Matthew, you save my life from Jeffrey and you was bonding with Drew and I was just happy that you finally came back to your senses and start man up and raise your son because what I always wanted from you. Matthew, I always love you and I want to be apart your life with our son together." Destiny tells Matthew which him and Destiny make out in the bed until Drew wakes up as he was calling for his mommy and daddy.

 _" Mommy, Daddy! I'm hungry!"_ Drew demanded.

Both Matthew and Destiny laughed in the bed together as Destiny decided to go make breakfast for Drew.

" I guess I'll go make breakfast for Drew." said Destiny as she was trying to get up out of bed but, Matthew stops her.

" No Des, I'll go make breakfast for Drew and you just chill here in bed and I'll make breakfast in bed for you." Matthew offered to Destiny with a huge smile on his face which Destiny smiles back.

" Oh, I like it." Destiny grins which her and Matthew kiss again.

 _" Daddy!"_ yelled Drew.

" Coming Drew." said Matthew as he was getting out of his bed wearing only a pair of red boxer brief.

Before Matthew can get out of the bedroom really good, Destiny spank Matthew's butt which Matthew jumps and turn around and stare at Destiny with a weird look on his face.

" Hey, why you spanking my ass?" Matthew questioned her.

" Cause I just feel like it, It's mine anyway." Destiny smiles at him.

" Okay Des, I got you bae." Matthew say to Destiny as he smile at her with a charming look on his face as he head out the bedroom to fix Drew something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Matthew & Destiny: My Love To You Is More Than Anything!**_

 _ **By: LilNate03**_

 _A/N: Hey OLTL Fans! I'm back, sorry I didn't continue to write this story, I was going to write the second chapter of it but, I have a lot of things on my mind right now so, I put it on hold. But, there will more Mestiny going on and I thought about have some 'General Hospital' crossover as well._

 _I really wish ABC didn't cancelled 'All My Children' and especially 'One Life To Live'. And I hate that 'Prospect Parks' couldn't do more AMC and OLTL, wish Netflix or Hulu buy them and do more episodes of our beveled soaps._

 _The reason I watch soap opera was because One Life To Live especially watching 'Matthew and Destiny' which they are the reason why I watch the show. Eddie Anderson and Shenell Edmonds have amazing chemistry especially Rob Gorrie and Laura Harrier who also recast them on OLTL._

 _I really hope in the near future they we do another reboot again._

 **June 15th 2016**

 **Destiny POV**

 _[ I'm really glad that me and Matthew are back together again, it was just a roller-coaster for the both of us. Few years ago, Matthew was in a coma while I was carrying his child then, he got out of the coma, he wasn't sure about this baby and we fight until we made up as he was there for the birth of our son, Drew and then, on our Adulthood, Matthew was being a deadbeat which he was too busy worried about himself and not his son._

 _And suddenly, when Drew has an high fever along with the whole Jeffery thing...Matthew has step up to the plate and has been there for me and Drew and I just love Matthew so much]_

While Matthew was fixing Drew's breakfast along with Destiny; Destiny had a phone call from her good friend, Starr who she haven't seen in a while. Last time Destiny talk to Starr was when Cole and her daughter, Hope was alive as they decided to move on to LA where Starr will shoot her movie there and she will be there with Marko and Langston but, everything has changes when Cole, Starr, and Hope had a huge wreck in Port Charles,PA and that's when Starr loss her true love and her beautiful daughter at the same night.

Nobody hasn't heard from Starr since she left Port Charles not even her parents, Blair Cramer and Todd Manning. So, hearing from Starr in a long time just brings Destiny joy.

 _'Hi Destiny!'_

 _' OMG! Starr, I'm so glad you called, It's been so long since I've heard from you. How are you?'_

 _' I know! I'm fine actually, I'm here in Llanview right now just to visits the family.'_

 _' Oh really? That's so awesome Starr! I'm so glad you're here!'_

 _' Me too! Maybe me, you, and Dani should hang out later on and have some girl time while James can hang out with Matthew. Speaking of Matthew, how's it going for the two of you?'_

 _' We are actually doing really great actually, Me and Drew just moved in his apartment a month ago.'_ Destiny blurted the news as she was dying to tell Starr that.

 _' OMG! What? Wow! I cannot believe Matthew Buchanan is now growing up and taking care of responsibility.'_

 _' I know right?'_

 _' Hey, make sure Matthew puts a ring on that finger and give him more babies!'_ Starr joked.

 _' Excuse me, it was hard enough to deal with Drew, I don't know about having more babies.'_

 _' I do, I like to have a little god-niece someday. Hey, I gotta go, I'll text you later.'_

 _' Alright, Bye Starr.'_

Once Destiny hangs up on her cellphone, Matthew came in the room as he brought breakfast plates for her and him which he made Eggs, Bacon, and pancakes which Destiny was very impressed of Matthew. Destiny never thought Matthew was a good cook, usually he was burning the food and have to call in his own chief or his mom, Nora or Destiny has to cook the food.

" Breakfast is serve my love." says Matthew as he sat the plate on the tray stand for Destiny to sit up and eat breakfast.

" Did you made this?" Destiny questions him.

" Yeah?" Matthew answers. " You didn't believe me that I cook?"

" Well, it's hard to say when you was the one who was burning up the food and the only breakfast that you could make back then was cereal." Destiny laughed so hard.

" Des, you lying." Matthew laughed.

" How am I lying, it is the truth.." Destiny questioned him with a smile on her face. " It isn't my fault that you can't handle the truth."

" Just like you can't handle this." Matthew was talking about his muscular biceps, torso, abs and also his lower body as Matthew grins with a smile at Destiny.

" Boy Bye!" Destiny gave him the hand as she laughed along with him while Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist as he kiss her tenderly.

" I love you Destiny Loretta Evans." Matthew tells her as he stare at her beautiful brown eyes. " I'm so grateful that I have you in my life."

" I love you too Matthew Buchanan, even if when you get hard headed like your Uncle Clint, I still love you very much!" Destiny replies back as they was making out in the bedroom until Matthew gets a phone call from Jordan Ashford from Port Charles.

" The PCPD? What are they doing calling me?" Matthew questioned.

" Bae, answer it. It might be something really important." Destiny said.


End file.
